


Playtime

by Lovefushsia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, John's clearly in love with Sherlock though because he just is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Sherlock at his parents' house ready for a case, but Sherlock is a bit busy with something from his childhood.</p><p>A tiny drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

The big red house was quiet as John stood on the front step. After the first few minutes of knocking he nearly turned away to find some phone signal, when an upstairs window opened and Sherlock’s voice called down.

“John, the door’s open, will you get in here?”

John looked up but there was no one there. He tried the door and it opened so in he went. “Hello?” he called, although unless Sherlock’s parents were both sleeping he was pretty sure they weren’t home.

He set his bags down by the foot of the stairs and called again, upwards this time. “Sherlock?”

“Yes, John.”

That seemed to be all, so John climbed the stairs. He peaked into the first room off the landing and came back out quickly. Sherlock’s parents’ room was empty. He tried another and stopped in the doorway when he saw Sherlock.

Sat on the floor, surrounded by Lego blocks, Sherlock had apparently already built several random towers and buildings, placed them around him as he sat in the middle, loose blocks scattered about, but, John noted in colour-ordered little piles.

“Um,” John said.

Sherlock looked up and John suddenly saw him as he might have been as a kid – eyes large and bright, smile wider than John had seen it in some time, sleeves of his dark blue shirt rolled up as he held a block in each hand.

“I found my Lego,” Sherlock told him simply.

“Your parents held onto this, did they?” John guessed.

“Yes, will you help me?” Sherlock looked back to his building before John could answer and he stood there just staring at his friend for the longest time.

Sherlock had built another tower or prison or something before John coughed a little and folded his arms across his chest, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe. “Weren’t we meant to be here on a case?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” Sherlock replied, distracted.

“Where are your parents?”

“Aren’t they here?”

“Um, not that I noticed, no.”

Sherlock looked up then and huffed impatiently. “Well? Will you build with me?”

John let loose a short laugh before he lost the smile and stood up straight, nodded and said, “Yeah, all right,” and promptly sat down cross-legged on the floor beside Sherlock. “So,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “What are we building?”


End file.
